Guerra Mundial Z: Capítulo Hogwarts
by muminSarita
Summary: Reto del grupo Drinny/Dranny. Palabra "Zombie", tabla 9, versión extensa. Desde la sala común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy narra cómo llegaron los Zs a Hogwarts y cómo en medio del peor caos, se encontró con Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esto es un crossover Harry Potter/Guerra Mundial Z, derivado del reto de viñetas de Halloween 2016 del grupo Drinny/Dranny: el mejor amor prohibido de facebbok, resulta que soy un asco en viñetas y no pude parar en mil palabras, por lo cual en el grupo hay una viñeta editada especialmente y acá les traigo la versión larga.

Sin fines de lucro y con intención solamente de seguir compartiendo, muminSarita presenta:

-O-O-

 **Guerra Mundial Z: Capítulo Hogwarts.**

 _-O-O-O-_

 _ **Mazmorra de Slytherin en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechizería, Escocia, Reino Unido.**_

 **A un lado suyo, el viejo retrato de la familia Malfoy, muestra a un adolescente larguirucho y pálido, de mirada altanera y con el cabello hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás de las orejas. El hombre frente a mi lleva el cabello corto y desordenado, algunos mechones platinados le caen sobre la frente. Está bien afeitado, ligeramente bronceado y en buen estado físico; su mirada aguda y firme nunca se aparta de mí. Aunque sus modales son cordiales y su tono casual, este mago-guerrero da la impresión de ser un animal salvaje, como una verdadera serpiente que simplemente descansa mientras acecha.**

Los muggles tienen muchos nombres para lo que pasó: "la crisis", "la plaga", "los caminantes", "guerra mundial Z" o "guerra zombie", personalmente el último es mi favorito. Por principio, los muggles ya me parecían una crisis y una plaga para el planeta desde mucho antes de que se pusieran a morir y decidieran seguir caminando.

Cuando los Zs llegaron a Reino Unido, dos años después del primer reporte en China, mis amigos y la mayoría de las personas como nosotros, lo asumió como algo que les sucedería a los muggles, que podría llegar a extinguirlos, pero no a nosotros.

 **¿Qué pensabas tú? ¿Tenías miedo?**

No al principio. Los Zs no me parecían criaturas que debían ser temidas, sino que me parecían dignas de estudio; eran distintos a los inferí o a cualquier otra criatura mágica pero estaban arrasando a los muggles. En ese principio, yo pensaba que podríamos llegar a controlarlos, incluso usarlos a nuestro favor.

 **¿Usted quería que se extinguieran los muggles?**

Trate de comprender a mi yo de esos momentos. Antes de la Guerra zombie, vivía en un infinito laberinto de prejuicios sociales: la sangre, la casa en Hogwarts, la magia, la forma de hablar, la fortuna en el banco, hasta la forma de tomar el café había sido estricta en mi formación. Mis padres me habían educado con la idea de los muggles como una raza inferior.

Y de todas formas, se devoraban al planeta desde antes de empezar a devorarse entre ellos ¿no es así?

 **¿Qué pasó cuando la Guerra Zombie alcanzó al mundo mágico?**

Bueno ¡Eso fue catastrófico! Todo lo que sabemos ahora sobre los Zs, lo aprendimos cuando ya los teníamos encima. No estábamos preparados.

Al terminar el verano, muchos nacidos de muggles no asistieron al colegio, no era algo en lo que pusiéramos mucha atención, los de mi clase incluso pensábamos que habían entendido su lugar y que estaríamos mejor sin ellos.

Unas cuantas semanas después, muchas familias de magos empezaron a llegar a Hogsmade en busca de refugio, sus comunidades no mágicas habían sido arrasadas por los Zs y ellos llegaban contando que apenas y habían alcanzado a desaparecerse. Decían también que había magos muertos, incluso reanimados en esas cosas.

Cuando en Hogsmade se acabó el espacio, Dumbledore abrió las puertas del castillo a los refugiados. Esos magos no dejaban de hablar acerca que los Zs podían pasar las barreras mágicas, sin importar las protecciones al secreto mágico con las que se contara, simplemente percibían la carne humana dentro de las casas. Y muchos se preguntaban sí encontrarían Hogwarts.

La respuesta llegó a nosotros, claro.

El día del primer partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin vi desde mi escoba una de esas cosas entrar al campo ¿lo puede creer? Tan como sí nada, corría e intentaba trepar las gradas mientras emitía ese gruñido tan característico de ellos, en segundos, de las gradas empezaron a llover hechizos, fue estúpido y peligroso para los que seguíamos en el campo; uno de mis compañeros fue alcanzado por un rayo y se cayó de la escoba, de más está decirle lo que la criatura le hizo cuando lo percibió.

Decidí tomar altura para no ser herido pero no me perdí el detalle más importante: el Zombie no se detenía a pesar de los rayos que pegaban en él.

Algún profesor le lanzó una bombarda que logró mandarlo lejos del cuerpo malerido de Goyle, mi compañero caído que hasta entonces reconocí; la criatura sin embargo siguió emitiendo su aullido y se puso de pie, no lo habían derribado por segunda vez cuando el olor podrido empezó a ser más intenso y el aullido pareció rodear el estadio.

Miré hacia Hogsmade cayendo en la cuenta de que ardía el pueblo entero. Y por primera vez en mi vida, vi una horda de ellos. ¡Se dirigían hacía el estadio y entrarían en cualquier momento! ¿Cómo eran capaces de correr a esa velocidad?

A pesar de que Albus Dumbledore actuó a tiempo para cerrar la puerta del estadio, ya teníamos al menos mil Zs en los terrenos. Sentí alivio al ver a los centauros salir del bosque: hicieron frente a la horda con sus arcos y salvaron el día, pero sólo ese día. Porque mi compañero, Vincent Goyle fue llevado a la enfermería y decidió reanimarse al día siguiente, dentro de un castillo asegurado.

¿Se comprende por qué nos confiamos? Creímos que vivíamos en una fortaleza fácil de cerrar, fortificar y defender; pero no contábamos con que tendríamos nuestra propia crisis dentro del colegio. Entendí que podían arrasarnos a nosotros también y que debíamos tener miedo.

 **¿Usted vio a Goyle reanimarse?**

Yo me contaba entre los estúpidos que lo visitó al día siguiente. Pero luego el malparido quiso morderme, escapé apenas y corrí como un endemoniado hasta el comedor, no me detuve hasta que alcancé la mesa de profesores y tuve a Dumbledore en frente para informarlo a los gritos que Goyle había despertado como una de esas cosas. A muchos estudiantes en el comedor les pareció algo de risa pero los magos a los que Dumbledore permitió quedarse en el castillo, los que habían visto lo que los Zs hacían, estaban tan atemorizados como yo.

Nos fue ordenado quedarnos en nuestras salas comunes. Como podrá ver, la sala de Slytherin es subterránea y sus ventanas dan al lago. No sabíamos que esas cosas seguían activas aún ahogadas, ni que se pegarían a nuestras ventanas. Usamos todos los hechizos de reforzamiento que sabíamos, y los cristales resistieron ¿pero quién hubiera querido quedarse ahí rodeado de esas cosas? No yo.

 **¿Abandonó su sala común?**

Estúpido, sí, lo sé ahora. Los estudiantes estábamos seguros en nuestras habitaciones, a pesar del horrible panorama que ofrecía Slytherin, los pasillos eran demasiado peligrosos, Goyle había mordido a la enfermera y a unos cuantos refugiados y estos a otros…

Pensé que la mansión Malfoy seguiría siendo un lugar seguro, no habíamos tenido correo esa mañana, pero asumía que si algo hubiera pasado, mi madre me habría advertido. Mi plan era llegar al armario de escobas e intentar ir a casa desde ahí.

No sé cómo logre burlar a tantos Zs que ya había, les lanzaba _petrificus_ y a pesar de inmovilizarse, seguían emitiendo ese gruñido que atraía a los otros, la ansiedad no hacía sino aumentar mi nivel de torpeza y era cada vez menos capaz de pensar hechizos útiles.

Y entonces ella apareció. No sé lo que estaría haciendo fuera de su sala común, era muy Gryffindor: muy valiente o muy tonta. El caso es que yo estaba a unos diez metros del armario de escobas cuando entendí que no había sido el único con la idea de escapar y que muchos se habían contagiado en ese proceso. Me vi rápidamente rodeado por Zs y armado con mi pobre varita, apenas y pude inmovilizarlos, ella literalmente saltó desde la escalera y cayó sobre mí. Lo que siguió fue asqueroso y la vez muy impresionante: los decapitó.

Yo aún estaba levantándome cuando plantó delante de mí la espada de Gryffindor, iba con la falda del colegio y un suéter amarillo con una "G" púrpura, contrastando espantosamente con sus cabellos rojos. Estaba horrible, como seguramente yo lo estaba, pero acababa de salvar mi vida.

"Hay de cortarles la cabeza" me dijo con frialdad "Solo así se detienen, así que mejor vas buscando una verdadera arma."

Ginevra Weasley, aquella pelirroja feroz, me salvó la vida, ese y muchos otros días a decir verdad.

 **¿Averiguó lo que ella hacía fuera de la torre de Gryffindor?**

Lo que el resto de sus compañeros: omitir a las autoridades, desobedecer las reglas, salvar a los demás (Emite una pequeña tos que se diluye en una risita). Lo dicho, ella es muy Gryffindor.

 **¿Logró llegar a la Mansión Malfoy?**

Logré llegar al armario de escobas, había un par de armaduras de pie del otro lado de la puerta, tomé la espada de una y comencé a recitar el hechizo para afilarla. Luego tomé las dos mejores escobas que había y le pedí a Ginevra que me acompañara.

Se negó, por su puesto. Y en cambio, comenzó a darme un montón de consejos para que me cuidara, asentí a todos ellos y le prometí que volvería. No éramos amigos antes de ese día, incluso pienso que habría sido capaz de decapitarme como a esos zombies, pero mientras yo tomaba vuelo y escapaba por una ventana, supe que esa era una promesa que debía mantener.

De la mansión Malfoy, volví con mi propia espada.

 **Me extiende entonces un retrato que saca del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se ve al guerrero junto a una mujer pelirroja, ambos llevan capas de mago (hace mucho que nadie las usa por lo imprácticas que son en caso de ser perseguido por un Z) y parecen formar parte de alguna ceremonia donde seguramente fue apropiado volver a vestir de gala.**

 **¿Es ella su esposa?**

Tras cinco años de luchar y aniquilar Zs, ¿No le parece que tenía que ocurrir?

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

-O-

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

En el próximo capítulo la entrevistada es Ginny y ella nos dará todos esos detalles que Draco omite porque le gusta hacerse el difícil.

Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchísimas más sí me dejan reviews!

xD

¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!

 **muminSarita** =)


	2. Chapter 2

Como lo prometí, les traigo la versión de Ginny sobre la invasión Z al mundo mágico. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

-O-O-

 **Guerra Mundial Z: Capítulo Hogwarts. Segunda parte.**

 _-O-O-O-_

 _ **Nuevo Hogsmade, Escocia, Reino Unido.**_

 **A pesar de las muchas veces que estuve en este pueblo cuando joven, me es difícil reconocerlo; empezando por una muralla física, que no existía cuando los magos sólo debíamos escondernos de los muggles, me queda claro que fue reconstruido con un solo objetivo en mente. Las chimeneas de todas las casas están limpias y sus entradas han sido colocadas en segundos pisos por lo que solo se puede acceder por medio de escaleras retráctiles y pasarelas también retractiles conectan los tejados que han sido aplanados, en las calles hay orden, se han limpiado jardines y se han cubierto los pozos de agua. Me han hecho esperar a la líder del proyecto de reconstrucción en su propia oficina, una agradable habitación en una de las torres de vigilancia, con visión perfecta sobre la muralla de seis metros de alto, un pequeño escritorio con planos y una espada en pequeñas vitrinas en cada una de las esquinas.**

 **La entrada de Ginevra Weasley me toma por sorpresa, con la cantidad de historias que me han contado de ella, no sabía qué esperar. "Pequeña" es la primera palabra que me viene a la mente al verla, ella me sonríe y me invita a sentarme mientras yo trato de cuadrar la imagen dulce que ofrece en estos momentos con la pelirroja feroz que su marido me ha descrito un par de días antes.**

Debe disculparme por hacerle esperar, acabo de terminar de leer el relato de Draco ¿en serio me ha llamado pelirroja feroz?

Bueno, me imagino que usted no está aquí por el romance, me queda claro por el final del relato que ni siquiera sabía que somos esposos.

 **Me gustaría que me contara cómo fue para usted ¿cómo es que llegó a esta oficina?**

Cuando el gran pánico comenzó, mi padre trabajaba en la oficina contra el uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, así que fue de los primeros en tratar con magos en crisis que vivían en comunidades no mágicas. Muchas personas fueron procesadas por uso indebido de magia, por intentar disparar armas muggles con desastrosos resultados e incluso, por haber "asesinado" a sus vecinos convertidos en Zs.

Mi padre adoraba a los muggles, así que estaba realmente preocupado por ellos, durante el verano habló mucho por la red flu con mis hermanos mayores: Bil estaba en París y Charlie desde Rumania, nos informaron de los gobiernos caídos, los países arrasados y las personas en pánico que atiborraban los puertos en su afán por subirse a un barco y alejarse de los Zs.

Fue mi hermano Charlie quien recomendó que Ron y yo viniéramos al colegio, que asumía era un lugar seguro, en aquellos días confiábamos demasiado en las barreras mágicas y en el hechizo repelente de muggles.

El día que terminó el verano y volvimos al colegio, Charlie nos regaló a ambos guantes y botas de piel de dragón. Me pregunto lo que mi hermano habrá hecho por conseguir tales piezas.

 **¿Su hermano había tenido contacto con los Zs?**

Los había visto, sí. También había visto mucho de lo que podían hacer, pero nunca había estado ni cerca de ser su víctima. Los Zs no se acercaban a los dragones, como si supieran que no tenía caso intentar morderles.

Vivir entre dragones le permitió a Charlie observar a los zombies y a los muggles que lograban sobrevivir a sus hordas. Se dio cuenta que los Zs resistían el fuego, la mayoría de las maldiciones, las descargas eléctricas, los gases venenosos que inútilmente rociaban los gobiernos no mágicos… había que separar los cuerpos de las cabezas, eso le escuché decir un día. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Cuando Draco entró al comedor aquel día, gritando que Goyle estaba reanimado y se había convertido en un zombie, yo estaba ahí. Él ha dicho la verdad acerca de que lo detestaba, aunque no sé sí suficiente para decapitarlo. Ese día sin embargo, puse atención a cada una de sus palabras, la enfermería y sus alrededores serían los sitios más peligrosos y yo solo esperaba que las defensas de la torre de Gryffindor fueran suficientes.

Llegué sin problemas a mi torre y a mi sala común, al principio pensaba que sería solamente cuestión de esperar a que Dumbledore y los profesores resolvieran todo, pero Hermione, mi mejor amiga, me hizo cambiar de opinión. Entre Harry Potter y mi hermano, Ron, la habían puesto cerca de la chimenea y aun así, cuando me acerqué y tomé su mano, me di cuenta que estaba helada. Los miré furiosa pensando que había sido mordida y que aun así la habían llevado donde nosotros, pero los dos me juraron que no habían estado cerca de la enfermería ni de personas contagiadas.

 **¿Entonces qué le ocurría?**

Estaba en crisis. Comprendí de pronto por qué Hermione había pasado el verano en nuestra casa, por qué parecía distraída y por qué su baúl había estado incompleto. Aunque nadie lo hubiera mencionado, era de las pocas nacidas de muggles que habían vuelto al colegio y ahora comprendía el por qué. Ella, como muchos de los refugiados del castillo, había visto lo que los Zs hacían. Y tenía miedo.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me esforcé en hacer un patronus con forma que fuera capaz de ir donde Charlie, su respuesta llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado. Al parecer mi hermano se había enterado de la horda que había entrado un día antes y se encontraba muy cerca del castillo, podía ayudarnos.

La espada de Gryffindor ya estaba sobre mi baúl la siguiente vez que mire, no entendía por completo por qué o cómo había llegado a mí, pero la tomé sin dudarlo y bajé de nuevo a la sala común donde la situación estaba fuera de control.

Hermione había mordido a un par de estudiantes de tercer año y ahora los Gryffindor se dividían entre los que creían contagiadas a las tres y querían matarlas además de haberlas ya amarrado y los que no comprendían lo que pasaba, como Harry y mi hermano, que estaban decididos a proteger a Hermione jurando que no había sido contagiada.

Las dos de tercero no dejaban de llorar mientras eran atadas, probablemente con más cuerdas de las necesarias, se trataba de un puñado de estudiantes asustados que tenían varitas para invocar cuerdas, ya se podrá imaginar. Me planté frente a Hermione y apoyé el filo de la espada de Gryffindor en su cuello, lista para terminar con ella a pesar de los reclamos de Harry y los chillidos de Ron cuando me di cuenta de que sangre roja y brillante salía de las heridas de las niñas de tercero, acababa de escuchar a Draco describir líquido grisáceo y oloroso brotando de los sitios donde Goyle había mordido a la enfermera, algo estaba fuera de lugar. El chillido que emitía tampoco me parecía como el que había escuchado de la horda el día anterior y cuando subí el filo de la espada por su rostro, ella parpadeó.

 **¿Se convirtió en un quisling?**

Una imitación de un zombie, sí.

Creo que estaba cansada de luchar, ya había huido una vez de su hogar, de su propia familia infectada y ahora los Zs la habían alcanzado en Hogwarts también. Su mente, anteriormente tan fuerte y brillante, simplemente se rindió.

Comencé un discurso para los demás sobre no entrar en pánico, nunca había sido una gran líder, de hecho era una persona de pocos amigos, pero me resultaba insoportable la idea de que más personas enloquecieran en medio del encierro, que a juzgar por la comida que enviaban los elfos, duraría su tiempo; iba en la parte de ser fuerte cuando escuche a la dama gorda gritar. Aparentemente un zombie pegaba su nariz a ella, la criatura no podía abrir, pero no dejaba de emitir su gruñido y usted sabe, otros se iban uniendo. Comprendí que salir era estúpido, porque apenas abriera la puerta estaría rodeada por zombies y que en el mejor de los casos los entretendría, en el peor, pasarían sobre mí y acabarían con aquel puñado de chicos asustados, empezando por las víctimas que les habían hecho favor de amarrar. Pero quedarnos atrapados y rodeados como ratones, tampoco me parecía una opción digna de la casa de Gryffindor.

Harry Potter reparó entonces en que yo tenía en mi poder la mismísima espada de Godric Gryffindor. Fue el primero en comprender que mi idea era abandonar la sala común y luchar y también el primer voluntario en acompañarme, Ron se unió también y entre los tres comenzamos a explicar lo que sabíamos de los Zs, lo que habíamos escuchado durante el verano en la Madriguera y poco a poco, convencimos a unos cuantos de ayudarnos a que Hogwarts volviera a ser un lugar seguro. No era tan difícil ¿no? eliminar a los Zs que había dentro, no dejar que entraran más, seguro que podíamos ayudar con eso.

Nos aseguramos que todo aquel que fuera voluntario a salir tuviera un arma larga y suficientemente filosa y repasamos mentalmente los hechizos que sí podrían ayudarnos. Contamos hasta diez y abrimos la puerta, Harry iba delante del grupo y yo ligeramente detrás. No terminaba de entender por qué de todos, era quien tenía la espada de Gryffindor, pero me aferré a ella lo más fuerte que pude mientras mi hermano levantaba la varita y gritaba "Bombarda máxima".

Los zombies que rodeaban a la dama gorda salieron despedidos hacia atrás y eso nos dio la oportunidad de correr a donde habían caído y de decapitarlos antes de que lograran ponerse otra vez de pie. Juntamos nuestras espaldas para seguir avanzando y así logramos limpiar la torre, al menos eso.

Las escaleras móviles fueron una pesadilla, porque sus impredecibles movimientos hicieron que varios nos quedáramos separados. Pero tampoco estaban totalmente en contra nuestra, de hecho hicieron caer a un par de Zs y sus cráneos se fracturaron suficiente en la caída para dejarnos tranquilos, no iban a levantarse más.

 **¿Se quedó separada del grupo?**

Así fue. Intenté varias veces hacer el camino hasta Harry y Ron sin éxito cuando el patronus con forma de Varano de Charlie me encontró para avisarme que había llegado a los terrenos y eso me recordó que me encontraba corriendo aquel peligro por una razón.

Empecé mi camino hacia el vestíbulo conjurando mi propio patronus para que avisara a Harry y a Ron, que los vería allí y alcancé la escalera de mármol con un solo encuentro desagradable, o eso creía.

Ya Draco le ha narrado cómo y dónde lo encontré, ahora supongo que ya sabe lo que hacíamos fuera de nuestra sala común.

Lo había escuchado lanzar los petrificus, pero no imaginaba que la situación fuera tan crítica, había más cobardes de los que me había imaginado y todos tenían que haber ido a contagiarse en el vestíbulo, mientras pretendían robar escobas del armario y huir. Salté y los decapité.

 **¿Sabía usar una espada de antes?**

No. Pero llevaba en las manos una espada mágica, legendaria y poderosa, que había llegado sola hasta mí… y a la que le gustaba entrar en batalla.

Ayudé a Draco a conseguir una escoba porque entendía perfectamente por qué quería ir a casa, allá no sólo era más seguro que Hogwarts, allá estaba su familia. Aun así el muy necio me prometió que volvería.

Llegué por fin a las pesadas puertas del castillo y comencé a activar los mecanismos de apertura, para mi alivio, Hagrid se encontraba allí, armado con su ballesta, me ayudó a abrir la puerta y entonces vimos a mi hermano. Estaba a bordo de un dragón.

 **¿Su hermano domesticó un dragón?**

Algo así. Digamos que podía usarlo para trasporte y unos instantes después, de combate. Detrás de él ya estaban los centauros formando un semicírculo.

Hagrid y yo salimos hacía la escalera de piedra y Charlie nos ayudó a subir también al lomo del dragón, los últimos meses había estado volando sobre Europa continental recolectando datos y ahora estaba de vuelta en casa para comprobarlos todos. Hicimos todo el ruido que pudimos para atraer a todos los Zs del castillo, eran más de cincuenta, estoy segura, seguían ciegamente nuestro rastro y el ruido que hacíamos. Por eso fue tan fácil para los centauros y para el dragón terminar con ellos.

 **¿Liberaron la escuela?**

Casi. Eventualmente una de esas cosas logra pasar desapercibido a las criaturas del lago y sale de ahí, pero todos sabemos más o menos qué hacer. Así que no tuvimos grandes amenazas por un tiempo.

 **¿Recibieron más refugiados?**

Casi todas las familias de magos del Reino Unido terminaron llegando durante los años más crudos de Pánico y Guerra Total. Fang y Hagrid examinaron a cada persona que llegó a pedir refugio y fuimos encontrándoles trabajo en el Castillo. Dumbledore lo organizó todo: las habitaciones, los suministros, la cooperación con el Ministerio en Londres que estaba funcionando con un mínimo de personal y en sedes alternativas, la responsabilidad de cada uno en su propia supervivencia…

Hermione no fue el único quisling entre los estudiantes, y hubo días en que sus mentes confundidas nos trajeron más problemas que los propios Zs, generaban pánico entre las personas y sus bocas sucias infectaban a otros con bichos muggles. Además no podíamos ir por ahí verificando que todo mundo parpadeara para evitar decapitarlo. ¿No?

Draco Malfoy volvió al colegio esa misma noche, entró por la torre de Astronomía. No me mire así, yo no sabía que escogería ese sitio para llegar.

Yo seguía apoyada en la espada de Gryffindor cuando él se bajó de su escoba y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa inverosímil, puso delante de mí una espada que había pertenecido a su abuelo y me prometió unirla a la mía cuando pretendiera llevar adelante mi cruzada. Ya sé que no está aquí por el romance, pero todo es parte de lo que me trajo aquí.

Draco entendía mejor que yo el por qué se me había dado la espada, era una reliquia y me había ido a buscar por una razón. A mí, no a Harry Potter o a Albus Dumbledore, a ningún otro Gryffindor: la espada quería salir a matar zombies, conmigo.

Con Draco como maestro, mis habilidades mejoraron muchísimo, él había sido educado en muchas artes y deportes, era un espadachín hábil y muy inteligente. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que a veces las cabeza seguían moviendo las mandíbulas y había que rematarlas, así que empezó a buscar la forma de ser letales en nuestros ataques. Me enseñó a golpear aquí (señala la unión entre sus ojos y su nariz) porque fracturar el macizo era más eficiente y rápido que la decapitación y no importaba si la batalla había sido larga y el filo se gastaba, el hueso les machacaba el cerebro y nos deshacíamos de ellos.

Todo el primer año fue solamente de resistencia, limpiar los terrenos, recuperar Hogsmade, empezar a levantar sus muros… después los norteamericanos introdujeron el concepto de Guerra total en el mundo y desde Hogwarts empezamos a equipar escuadrones de magos especializados en limpieza de áreas.

Mi hermano Charlie estuvo un tiempo al frente de esos escuadrones, él y su dragón. Pero no podía andar por ahí con ese animal sobre territorios muggles, así que su ayuda se limitó al mundo mágico y unos meses después, tras asegurarse que estaríamos bien, volvió a su querida Rumania.

Me dejó al frente de mi propio escuadrón, sin objeciones sobre mi edad o complexión, tener la espada de Gryffindor me hacía incuestionable en ese sentido. En mi pequeña tropa de magos, todos teníamos una escoba y una espada colgadas en los hombros, nos especializamos en hechizos explosivos que al menos nos daban tiempo en caso de ser rodeados y hubo unas cuantas criaturas mágicas dispuestas a ayudarnos, como los centauros y los elfos domésticos, en esa pequeña tropa, Draco era mi segundo al mando. Tal como prometió el día en que salvé su vida de forma circunstancial, su espada y sus extraordinarias habilidades como hechicero y experto en pociones, estuvieron concienzudamente a mi disposición.

Con él perfeccioné mis habilidades de ataque, aprendí a cuidar su espalda y a permitir que cuidara de la mía, sus intervenciones me salvaron de los Zs más de una vez, incluso de mi misma cuando el poder de mi posición me rebasaba. Entre los dos diseñamos este nuevo Hogsmade y las autoridades correspondientes están empezando a distribuir a nuestros refugiados.

Han pasado cinco años desde que comenzó todo, así que ya no es posible que sigamos en nuestros dormitorios del colegio, aunque a Draco no le guste lo de mudarse, la torre es solo temporal.

El año pasado se declaró Londres como libre de Zs.

Espero que antes del invierno, el Ministerio y sus funcionarios vuelvan a su cede, entonces nuestra misión habrá terminado. Y aunque no me guste a mí, me iré a vivir a su casa.

 **¿A Malfoy manor?**

A Malfoy manor.

Soy una dura por aceptar ¿no lo cree?

 **Podría haber entrevistado a profesores del colegio, a sobrevivientes de Hogsmade, a muchos Aurores o incluso a la propia Hermione Granger, que se ha recuperado casi por completo, pero mientras observó la habitación y a la muchacha que parece pequeña incluso en su silla y que siendo una niña se abrió paso por un castillo infestado de zombies para llevarlos a una trampa y liberarlo, me doy cuenta que elegí las mejores historias: dos chicos simples y asustados hechos guerreros por las circunstancias, que se ayudaron uno al otro y se convirtieron en grandes líderes. Y aunque no quiera darle tanta importancia: que además tuvieron tiempo de enamorarse por el camino.**

 **Pero aclaremos una vez más, que no vine buscando romance.**

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

-O-

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Ahora sí ya se acabó esta historia!

Estoy muy contenta de haberla podido pasar de mi cabeza loca a palabras y de poderla compartir.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchísimas más sí me dejan reviews!

xD

¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!

 **muminSarita** =)


End file.
